My Knights in Shining Armor
by sodamnSurreal
Summary: Marianna Windsor has never known anyone who has attended Hogwarts. But, what happens when she meets the trio of Harry Potter and instantly become best friends? A whole new world awaits for Marianna... I'm terrible at summaries, sorry. Harry x OC x Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm experimenting with this new character and I would really love to hear some feedback. It doesn't matter if you say "This is great!" or "This is complete crap!" I really want to know what you guys think of this, it will definitely help me in the future, so please review! Here's Chapter 1, enjoy! :D**

_**Marianna's POV**_

Marianna Windsor stared wide-eyed at the steaming red engine in front of her. She felt an overwhelming surge of excitement and fear. She had never met anyone who had attended Hogwarts. In fact, it had been less than a year ago since she had been told of the existence of the wizarding world. She glanced up at her father, who was admiring the Hogwarts Express with a smile and the same expression of amazement Marianna had on her face just a few seconds ago. It seemed like such a short time ago when he had sat her down in their living room back at Privet Drive, twitching uncomfortably in his seat, since he finally told him the truth about her and her family.

"Marianna, my dear," he said, taking her little hands in his. "Have you been noticing rather…peculiar events happening around you? Like, things breaking without you touching them, or things reappearing in completely remote places?"

She nodded quietly. She knew her father was thinking of when the flower vase suddenly exploded during breakfast a couple of weeks ago, and that time that all his shoes had mysteriously appeared on the rooftop.

"Well," he continued in a strained voice. "I think the time has finally come to tell you something you have every right to know. Your mother-" he paused and sighed, looking intently into Marianna's deep blue eyes. "your mother was a witch, Marianna. And that means you are a witch too. "

Marianna stared back into her father's eyes in search of some sort of hint that he was teasing her. She found nothing but extreme honesty, and even sadness. "A—a witch?" Marianna mumbled quietly. She cleared her throat in an attempt to be more audible. "But…how is that _possible_?"

"Your family from Claudine's side has a very long line of witches and wizards. They are one of the most recognized pure-blood families (that means from entirely magical relatives) in France. When we were both very young, she came on vacation to Britain. That's when we met." He gave her a moment to process the information he had just given her. And to think that was only the beginning.

"We fell in love and got married," Marianna let a small smile spread on her lips and her father chuckled and smoothed her hair. "Her family was very supportive of her decision, they didn't mind that I was a Muggle, as the wizards call us. But the other pure-bloods in France didn't agree. It wasn't safe for us there anymore, so we moved back here to my home in England, shortly after you were born.

"Things were going smoothly, we were safe and happy, your brother was born…but then Vol—" he cleared his throat a little too loudly. "A very, very dark wizard started coming after us, and your mother, protecting you and your brother was—" He couldn't continue. Marianna saw him choke back a sob. She felt her insides tighten and her own tears cascading down her face. Her mother didn't die of illness, as she had believed for seven years. She had been _killed_. At only ten years old, Marianna understood her father's pain. He had kept this bottled in for so long but he had to remain strong for Marianna and her little brother, Maximilian. She curled up against her father's chest and cried; cried with her heart and soul, her frustration of having her mother taken away from her, the miserable void she felt seeing other girls with their mums, the unconditional love she had for her father, how she would do anything to protect him and her brother from any harm all thrown into that moment. Marianna felt her father wrap her arms around her in a tight embrace and could feel his chest began to shake. She knew that in that moment, both of them tangled into each other, she was safe.

Marianna's dad pulled away just enough for her to see into his red-rimmed eyes. He continued smoothing her honey colored hair. "The world is full of bad people, Marianna. But it also has the most loyal, pure, righteous people, and I know you're one of them, just like your mother. We have to protect ourselves and those whom we care about the most from evil. We have to defend ourselves."

Marianna nodded slowly as she wiped away a tear from her cheek. "So what do I have to do?"

Her father looked at her questioningly and blinked. "Excuse me?"

"To fight, what do I have to do to fight against evil?" She answered.

Her father let out a laugh and hugged her. "As much as I know how much you want to fight against evil, my brave little warrior, that will have to wait. _But_, there is a way you can learn to control and how to use your powers."

Marianna looked back up to her father is surprise. "There is?"

"Yes, there is." Her father said. "A school, here in England, called Hogwarts teaches young wizards like you about their powers and how to control them. The students are recruited at eleven years old and I thought that this was the right time to tell you what you really are."

A clear, shrill whistle brought Marianna back to Platform 93/4. It was the warning whistle; the Hogwarts Express departed in ten minutes. She turned to face her dad and brother. "I'm so proud of you, Marianna." Her father said softly, bringing her in for a tight hug and kissing the top of her head. "And I know for a fact your mother would feel the same way."

"Dad, can't I go with Marianna to Hogwarts this year? I promise I won't tell anyone I'm only ten years old!" Maximilian pleaded to his father.

Both Marianna and Mr. Windsor laughed. "Ten next month and I'm afraid you can't, Max. The staff at Hogwarts probably isn't fooled that easily."

Maximilian sighed dramatically and looked longingly at the Hogwarts Express. "Don't worry, Max. Only one more year and you'll be able to come with me." Marianna said nudging him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Plus, Dad and I are going to have loads of fun without you!" He said and chortled.

"Don't listen to him, Marianna, we are going to miss you incredibly." Mr. Windsor said.

"I'll miss you two, as well. You will miss me, won't you Max?"

Max looked down at his shoes. "Maybe…yeah, a little."

"Only a little?"

"Okay, probably more than a little."

The second warning whistle rang through the air. "Better get on the train already sweetheart." Mr. Windsor gave Marianna one final farewell hug and helped her with her trunk on the train. "Goodbye, love. Owl us when you get there."

"Of course. Love you, Daddy. Goodbye, Max! I love you!"

It was 11:00. The Hogwarts Express rumbled to life and began slowly moving forward, gaining speed. Marianna looked out the window, still in the middle of the corridor, to her two family members rooted at Kings Cross. They were both waving at her with smiles on their faces and it took everything Marianna had in her not to cry as she waved goodbye back.

Marianna was dragging her trunk along behind her, trying to find an empty compartment. Just as she was looking past a compartment populated by laughing girls, something bumped into her hard, knocking her down to the floor. "Hey, watch where you're going!" said a voice above her, presumably belonging to who she crashed into. She looked up to see a boy with white blond hair and gray eyes. When their eyes met, something in his expression changed. "I'm sorry, I just…didn't see you." He offered his hand to help her up, but she lifted herself up without help. "Sorry…" he repeated.

"It's alright, just don't go barking at people like that. People normally don't appreciate that. Are you a first year?" Marianna inquired.

"Yeah, I am. You're one too?"

Marianna nodded.

"Oh, maybe we'll have some classes together, or maybe even be Sorted into the same House. I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way."

"Yeah, maybe. I'm Marianna Windsor." Marianna was quite tired of standing up, and wanted to continue in her empty compartment quest. "So, I guess I'll see you around, Draco."

"Oh, yeah. Bye," he said really awkwardly.

Marianna left without another word. She was getting quite desperate. It seemed as if all of them were full, so she stopped in front of one that had two boys, one redheaded and the other with jet black hair, of about her age talking amicably inside. She slid open the door and poked her head inside.

_**Harry's POV**_

"I'm sorry, but can I sit here? All the other compartments are full."

Harry and Ron both looked up to see a small girl with honey colored hair and deep blue eyes carrying a trunk much too big for her. Both boys shook their heads and muttered that they wouldn't mind. The girl smiled and said "Thank you," with a smile.

She was wrestling her trunk through the compartment's narrow doors when she stopped and looked at Harry. "I'm really sorry, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but have we met before?" Her deep blue were examining Harry.

Harry winced internally. It was probably another witch who had heard of the 'famous Harry Potter', but he didn't want to be thought of like that. He just wanted to be Harry. He took in the girl standing in front of the doorway. She certainly was very pretty and did look very familiar, Harry thought, but he just couldn't think where he'd seen this girl.

Before he had a chance to formulate a response, the girl was already speaking. "Wait...you're not the nephew of the Dursleys, are you? You don't live with them on Privet Drive?"

Harry stared wide-eyed at the girl. Of all the insane things this girl could say, those were the last ones he had expected. "H-how do you know that?"

The girl gasped. "You _are_ their nephew! Oh my, what are the odds?" she said laughing as she plopped down on the seat next to him. "I live on Privet Drive too! We're neighbours!"

Harry was speechless. He glanced back over to Ron who had the same shocked expression on his face as Harry was sure he had on his. "Y—you live on Privet Drive?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile that lighted up her whole face. "Who knew, this whole time another wizard was living across the street from me! Unbelievable!" She exclaimed.

Harry chuckled. "That would probably be a good way to describe it, yeah." Privet Drive: probably amongst the list of the dullest places on Earth was residence to two underage wizards embarked on wizarding school. Yes, definitely unbelievable.

"Oh God, I'm being so rude. I still don't know your names. I'm Marianna Windsor."

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"Pleased to meet both of you."

"Answer me something," Ron said, a little confused. "If you and Harry were neighbours, how come you almost hadn't seen him before?"

"Well, my dad is actually really protective, so he won't let me and my brother out of the house unless it's with him." Marianna stated.

"Yeah, and my aunt and uncle just won't let me out of the house." Harry said.

Ron laughed a little to himself. "Right, so basically you guys are prisoners back home."

Both Harry and Marianna laughed. "That's one way to look at it." Marianna said.

"Well, in my case, it's the only way to look at it. Those people are maniacs. It basically took an army of owls and a giant to able to get here." Harry chortled.

"By any chance, your cousin Dudley wouldn't happen to be a wizard too? I have, unfortunately, gotten to know him. I know he's your family and all, but I detest that boy."

Harry shook his head vigorously "The Dursleys literally run away from magic. And don't worry, it makes two of us. If I could change the fact that the Dursleys aren't my relatives, I would."

The three of them started chatting quite pleasantly, and then the compartment door slid open once more, this time revealing a girl with a bushy head of hair who asked in a somewhat bossy tone "Has anyone seen a toad?"

Harry didn't know exactly why, but he had a good feeling about his next years at Hogwarts.

_**Draco's POV**_

Hogwarts Castle was by far the most amazing building Draco Malfoy had seen in his life. _And that's saying something_, he thought, _since I live in a pretty amazing mansion myself. _On either of his sides were his friends, or what he considered friends, Crabbe and Goyle as they were herded into the Great Hall along with the other first years to begin the Sorting Ceremony. Draco looked around, feeling quite nervous, and spotted Harry Potter standing alongside Ron Weasley. He felt a great surge of anger. Draco could not think of a single reason why someone would choose the dirt-poor Ronald Weasley over him. He recalled the offer he made to Potter less than an hour ago that had been not-so-kindly rejected and huffed insolently.

Behind Potter and Weasley was the girl he knocked to the ground on the Hogwarts Express, Marianna, conversing enthusiastically with a bushy-haired girl and admiring the enchanted ceiling. Draco had to admit, Marianna was a very pretty girl. He silently hoped she would be Sorted into Slytherin, where he was quite sure he would be placed, since the Malfoy family is a Slytherin legacy.

Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House, stepped forward, visible to all the Great Hall, and unrolled a long list. She held up the patched, dirty Sorting Hat and called the first name on the list.

Draco watched impatiently as fellow first years were being called up front and Sorted into their houses. Hannah Abbott had been placed in Hufflepuff, Terry Boot a Ravenclaw, and Lavender Brown in Gryffindor, and Crabbe had obviously been placed in Slytherin.

"Granger, Hermione!" called Professor McGonagall. The bushy haired girl stiffened, but Marianna nudged her forward. "Gryffindor!" shouted the Sorting Hat seconds after it had been placed on her head. Hermione walked with a huge smile on her face as she was greeted on the Gryffindor table. After her, Goyle's turn was up and he, unsurprisingly, was Sorted into Slytherin.

Draco was starting to get anxious when his name was finally called. He marched up to where McGonagall stood and sat down on the wobbly, four-legged stool. The Sorting Hat had barely touched his white blond hair when the it declared him "Slytherin!" Draco strode to the Slytherin table with a satisfied grin, where he was greeted with loud cheers. After all, he _was_ a Malfoy.

The Sorting continued, and once again, he was starting to get impatient. First years kept on being Sorted, until finally came Potter's turn. The Great Hall broke out in murmurs. "Harry Potter?" "It can't be _the _Harry Potter…" Despite himself, Draco was actually curious as to where he would be placed. Maybe in Slytherin…

He watched through narrowed eyes as Harry stepped onto the stool and McGonagall put the Sorting Hat over his head. "Hmm, difficult, very difficult…" the Sorting Hat voiced. "You have the qualities to be in Slytherin," Draco saw Harry shudder slightly. "But not Slytherin, eh? Well, then it must be…Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table exploded. Joyful hoots and pats on the back welcomed Harry as he toppled down in the seat next to Hermione with what Draco thought looked like a relieved expression.

Finally the line of students waiting to be Sorted was thinning and Weasley was up. He was Sorted in Gryffindor, too. His army of brothers cheered loudly and Draco looked away in disgust.

"Windsor, Marianna!" announced McGonagall.

Draco's head shot up to see the girl with honey colored hair walk over to the stool on shaky legs. As the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, her deep blue eyes scanned the room wildly. _Let her be a Slytherin, let her be a Slytherin, let her be a_—"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat announced. Draco let out a small sigh of disappointment, watching her sit excitedly between Potter and Weasley. Both of them congratulated her, smiling, and the Granger girl leaned forward and hugged her. At that moment, Draco felt a jealousy he wouldn't dare admit, even to himself. _She's a Gryffindor and Potter's friend,_ he reminded himself. _Whatever, she's not even that pretty. Right? _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Marianna**_

_Dear Daddy,_

_Good news! I got Sorted into the House I wanted all this time, Gryffindor! My best friend, Hermione Granger is in Gryffindor too. She's a Muggle-born, but she knows much more than anyone in our year. I also met two boys on the Hogwarts Express who are incredibly nice and in Gryffindor too. Their names are Ron Weasley, he's a pure-blood, and (you won't believe this one) Harry Potter, the boy who lives with the Dursleys on Privet Drive._

_Just don't go talking about magic next time you see them. They hate magic, and will probably tell you they've sent Harry off to a disciplinary institute instead of wizarding school. His parents were wizards, but they were killed, by Voldemort too. Dad, why didn't you tell me that Voldemort had terrorized so many people? All this time, I thought that Mum had only been one of a few victims, but this man basically had his own army! That's why Harry has to live with the Dursleys, because Voldemort tore apart his family._

_Well, anyways, my classes have been going excellently. My favorite one is Charms with Professor Flitwick. I'm sure I would like Potions, yet Professor Snape is so unpleasant it makes for a dreadful class. He only likes the students from his House, Slytherin, and has kept a grudge on Harry and Ron since both of them stepped foot on his classroom in the dungeons. I'm getting loads of homework and it's taking some time for me to get adjusted to it but Hermione is brilliant and she's been helping me._

_Send my love to Max and hope to hear from you two soon!_

_Love you Daddy, Marianna._

Marianna re-read the letter she had written for her father and folded it neatly in half. She picked the only school owl that seemed to be awake and set him off towards Little Whinging. She watched the brown owl go until it was only a tiny spot against the sky and checked her watch. 6:10 AM. In her first week at Hogwarts, Marianna had been waking up extremely early. Maybe it was the jitters of being in a new environment completely different to anything she was accustomed to, but it was definitely taking a toll on her. Yawning, she descended the stairs of the Owlery and headed for breakfast in the Great Hall.

Since it was so early, Marianna thought she would have the Gryffindor table to herself, and was surprised to find Harry sitting alone, piling bacon onto his plate.

"Good morning, Harry." She said smiling, sitting down next to him.

He looked startled and had just been interrupted from a deep thought. He recovered almost instantly and returned a shy smile. "Good morning, Marianna. What are you doing up so early?"

Marianna sighed. "I've been waking up earlier than necessary ever since the first day, it's exhausting." She said and served some toast onto her plate. "I don't really know why, I guess it's going to take slower to adjust than most people. I'd ask you why you're up this early too, but I reckon you're having the same problem."

"Oh yeah, just been having a lot of things on my mind…you know, homework and stuff." He answered a little awkwardly.

Marianna nodded silently. She was sure something was bothering Harry, but she still wasn't as close with him as she was with the girls in her dormitory to ask him what's wrong. She began eating her breakfast quietly.

"You don't happen to know what class we have first this morning?" He inquired, clearly in an attempt to break the silence.

Marianna, following suit, nodded. "Flying lessons," she answered. "with the Slytherins." She added hastily.

Harry groaned loudly. "Great, another class with Malfoy." He said sarcastically.

Marianna had noticed that Draco Malfoy had strange ways. He was noticeably nasty to almost every Gryffindor, or anyone who wasn't pure-blood for that matter, with the exception of Marianna. She assumed that he didn't know of her Muggle heritage or of her friendship with Harry and Ron, since he, like Snape, stopped at nothing to harass them. When Draco was swaggering the corridors with his Slytherin friends, he would nod at Marianna or even smile at her. _He's just a strange boy,_ Marianna concluded.

"What do you two have against each other? I mean, I ask because you've been enemies since day one." Marianna asked with genuine curiosity.

"He's arrogant git, that's what he is. I just can't stand him." Harry replied.

"I reckon he's a bit jealous of you too, since you are getting so much attention." She said quietly. It was the first time Marianna had acknowledged Harry's fame as The Boy Who Lived out loud.

He looked surprised at what she had just said. Marianna instantly regretted what she had said. "I hadn't really thought about it like that," he said in a pensive tone "but here's the thing: I didn't choose all of this. You think I enjoy people whispering and pointing at me in corridors? No, I don't! I don't want people to look at me as The Boy Who Lived, I just want to be Harry!"

Marianna waited a few seconds before answering him. She didn't blame him for getting all worked up, because she knew this had to be incredibly frustrating for him. In a matter of a month Harry had been transformed from a boy who was barely even acknowledged by his remaining family, to one being followed by indiscreet stares to his lightning shaped scar and audible whispers of _There goes Harry Potter! _

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Marianna," Harry said quietly "it's just that it's really frustrating."

"Harry, because I know this is really hard for you. But, if it means anything to you, I personally haven't thought of you as The Boy Who Lived or the defeater of You-Know-Who. I admit, I was completely clueless Voldemort had died trying to kill you before I came here, but even after that, I've still looked at you as Harry, the boy who lived across the street that was a wizard too, all this time." Marianna said, and she meant every word of it. She had more than once heard Lavender and Parvati gossip about Harry and how he's '_the_ famous Harry Potter,' but it's written all over his thin face that he doesn't enjoy all the attention. Marianna knows he just wants to be normal, that's why she treats him that way.

Harry's intense green eyes met Marianna's and she saw a great smile spread across his face. "Thank you, Marianna, it does mean a lot to me."

She returned the smile and they continued talking, without that stiffness and awkwardness that had been previously present. It was already a normal waking hour and students began filing into the Great Hall. It had been a long time since both Harry and Marianna had finished their breakfast when Ron and Hermione came walking in, apparently engaged in a dynamic discussion.

"I wonder why they're having a go at each other…" Marianna said as they approached.

"I wonder why they're _always_ having a go at each other." Harry replied and both of them laughed loudly, Ron and Hermione oblivious to them, immersed in their argument.

* * *

><p>The first-year Gryffindors were assembled in a line in front of the Slytherins on the Hogwarts training grounds for their first flying lesson. Each had been given a school broom and was laid on the floor next to them.<p>

"Now, everyone hold up your right hand and command 'Up!' in order to mount your brooms." Madam Hooch instructed.

Every student obeyed. "Up!" Marianna ordered. The broom remained still on the ground. She cleared her throat and repeated. "Up!" Her broom merely rolled on the ground. _What a bloody stubborn broom!_ She thought impatiently. She glanced around her classmates. Most of them had achieved to summon their brooms from the ground. Marianna desperately yelled at her broom "UP!"

At last, her broom zoomed up and clutched it in her hand. She sighed in relief and looked up to see Seamus Finnigan sniggering at her, clearly amused by her agitation. Marianna joined him, laughing at herself and jokingly punched him on the arm.

"Now everyone put your right leg over your broom to mount it, but do not leave the ground until _I_ say so." Madam Hooch commanded.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor first years did as they were told. Madam Hooch was already informing them how to leave the ground when a yelp was heard. Another Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, was rising into the air, fear etched across his face.

"Mr. Longbottom, I still haven't blown the whistle to leave the ground." Madam Hooch said sternly.

"I'm not doing anything, I promise!" He answered in a panicked voice as the broom began increasing the distance with the ground.

"Mr. Longbottom, come back down this instance!" Neville's broom was now it full flight towards the sky. It twisted and turned making him almost fall off his broom. Marianna and the rest of the Gryffindors watched in terror at the uncontrolled broom, while the Slytherins were guffawing at the sight. The broom plunged to the ground, and in a matter of seconds, a loud thud and a cry of pain, Neville was sprawled on the ground.

The class huddled around him, half for concern, half for entertainment, along with Madam Hooch. "Are you alright, Neville?" she asked. He whimpered in response and she inspected his arm. He winced when she touched his wrist.

"Ah, you have broken wrist. Alright, let's take you to the hospital wing. I'm going to take Mr. Longbottom to Madam Pomfrey's. _Nobody_ is to leave the ground and if I see anyone flying, the consequences will not be small." She announced and headed back to the castle with Neville in toll.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Draco and the Slytherins burst out into hysterics. "Did you see his face? Not sure when I'm going to get that much of a laugh out of someone soon." Draco said amid chortles. He then held up a glass sphere that Marianna recognized as Neville's Remembrall that his grandmother had sent his during breakfast this morning. "And look, the nitwit dropped this. Hah, poor Longbottom's so stupid I bet he can't even remember where he leaves his brain!"

Harry stepped forward. "Give it to me, Malfoy."

Draco turned to face Harry and smiled maliciously at him. "And what if I don't?"

"Well, then I'm going to have to take it from you."

Draco kept his grey eyes locked on Harry's. When he broke his gaze, he looked at Marianna. "Fine," he said and flung a leg over his broom. "Come and get it." And he lifted up from the ground, Neville's Remembrall clutched in his hand.

Harry hesitated for a second. Marianna wanted to scream at him not to do it, that Draco was doing it to provoke him, but Hermione beat her to it.

"Harry! Don't do it! You'll get into _loads_ of trouble and you'll lose Gryffindor house points!" She exclaimed in her bossy tone. Marianna would have phrased it differently but this worked as well.

But Hermione might've as well said nothing. Harry stubbornly flung a leg over his broom and kicked off the ground, meeting Draco at his level. Marianna noticed that Draco kept that arrogant smirk hung on his lips and kept looking down at their audience. Marianna looked around her. Who was he trying to impress, for heaven's sake?

"Give me the Remembrall, Malfoy, _now_!" Harry said in a strong voice.

"As I said, Potter, you're going to have to come and get it." Draco sneered and in one swift motion, hurled Neville's Remembrall towards the castle.

_That's it, it's gone. _Marianna thought. _It will probably hit the castle wall and break into pieces._ She gasped audibly and screamed "Harry!" as she saw him zoom past Draco, after the Remembrall. Merely inches from crashing into the hard, stone wall of the castle, he caught the small glass sphere in his hand and beamed. He let out a victorious woop and descended to the ground, where he was greeted by the herd of the cheering Gryffindors. Marianna went running towards him and hugged him. Malfoy hit the ground with an angry expression plastered across his face and cursed under his breath.

"Mr. Potter!" said a stern voice from behind them. Silence fell and everyone turned to find Professor McGonagall, standing stiffly. "If you could come with me, please."

The Gryffindors' celebatory mood evaporated into the air as Harry let out a defeated sigh and trudged towards McGonagall, his head hanging. Everyone watched as they disappeared into the castle, and the Slytherins broke into cheers. "Potter had it coming!" they would say and laugh uncontrollably, the Gryffindors looking at them with disgusted expressions. Madam Hooch came back from the hospital wing and resumed the flying lesson. The Slytherins were flying with probably too much enthusiasm, while the Gryffindors were quite subdued; after all, they had no idea what kind of punishment awaited Harry…

Flying class finally ended after what seemed like an eternity and Ron, Hermione and Marianna headed together for the Great Hall, quieter than usual.

"What do you think will happen to Harry?" Marianna asked both of them, notable concern in her voice.

"Well, I don't know. Knowing McGonagall, she won't let it slide without a hard punishment. But he's just so stubborn, I told him not do it!" Hermione reasoned.

"Oh, Hermione shut it. Malfoy was provoking him and Harry stood up for himself and Neville. Malfoy should've been the one punished, not Harry!" Ron replied.

"Now, do you really mean that Weasley?" said a drawling voice, dripping with arrogance, behind them. The three of them stopped in their tracks and whirled around. Draco had his arms crossed, just as Crabbe and Goyle, and his trademark arrogant smirk.

A faint tinge of red, colored Ron's ears. "Yes, I _do_ mean that."

Malfoy huffed. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Weasley, and it going to let that tiny comment pass. But you better watch yourself, or you just might join Potter on the ride back to London on the Hogwarts Express and go back to that riff raff shack you call a home."

Marianna felt anger rise inside her and instinctively pulled out her wand. Ron's ears were now crimson red and had opened his mouth to retort when Marianna stepped forward. "You _do not_ speak to my friends like that! How dare you, Draco?" She protested.

"Ah, Windsor, I was wondering when you were going to speak up. Were you impressed by my flying?"

"The only thing I'm impressed by you is how you can manage to be so unpleasant."

He chuckled, as if he thought Marianna had just told a little joke. "Come on, Windsor, you don't really mean that. Why are you friends with these people anyway? Can't you tell they're the wrong type?" gesturing to Ron and Hermione.

"I think I can tell the wrong type for myself, Malfoy." She threw at him. Ron's eyes flew from Marianna to Draco and Hermione was twitching angrily next to her, holding back her anger. Malfoy instantly lost that satisfied look in his grey eyes, replaced by strong anger.

"So you choose Potter, then? Of course, I should've known ever since you were Sorted into Gryffindor." He said, his words bitter and stomped away, hitting Ron with his shoulder, Crabbe and Goyle doing the same with notable more force, making him stagger back and regain his balance.

Hermione let out a disgusted sound. "What an annoying, arrogant little prat Draco Malfoy is!" she said as she continued her route to the Great Hall.

"About time we agreed on something." said Ron following her.

"He's just a bully, we can't let him get on our nerves." Marianna said.

"Says the girl who had already pulled out her wand to hex him." Ron replied sarcastically.

"Well, at least I didn't use it! Besides, it's not like I actually _know_ any hexes."

"Guys, look! Harry is back from McGonagall's!" Hermione said pointing towards the doors.

Marianna and Ron both turned instantly. "Well, he certainly looks…happy." Harry had a small grin on his face which looked as if it took him a great amount of effort not to beam and took excited little strides in the direction of Ron, Marianna and Hermione.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked in a voice that mingled with concern and confusion.

"You guys won't believe this." He answered, finally giving in and smiling from ear to ear. "I'm the new Gryffindor Seeker."

**Author's Note: Sorry it took this long to update, but now I'm on vacation so it's going to be easier to do so. Not really fond of this chapter but I felt it was important to establish the relationships to illustrate the tensions between Draco, Harry and Marianna. Anyways, tell me what you think. **


End file.
